Bunny
by CrystaL Rose
Summary: The world of magic is mysterious and unknown to most... What could be more fun than exploring it and all its possibilites? As a child, Serena is rejected from the witches' council and is forced to live on earth, where she begins a life-long search for her


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Bunny by Crystal Rose  
  
Prologue ~  
  
Far, far away, in a land of great adventure and mystery, a young child clung to her mother's hand in fear of what was to come.  
  
"Mommy?" the tiny voice inquired of her mother, shaking.  
  
Serenity looked down upon her young child, tears streaming down her face. She had feared the most for her darling child when the witches' council had rejected the idea of letting her stay in the realm of the moon, a parallel world to that of the earth in which witches and other magical beings existed on a regular basis. Only unworthy witches were left upon the earth to live, where they coexisted with the human race.   
  
Those who lived upon the earth were known terran witches, or warlocks. It was almost common to find a witch living on earth, now days, ever since the witches' council's encounter with the traitorous Merlin. He was a warlock who had left his powers in the hands of the human race and then tried to destroy the head warlock of the witches' council with their help. Thank the goddess Selene that they had defeated him and erased his very existence as a warlock, so that it appeared that he had been a mere sorcerer.   
  
"It's all right, bunny. Everything will turn out fine. I promise," Serenity's voice quivered.   
  
They now stood upon a large round stone surface, which lay at the top of a great mountain. The eerie fog clouded their vision in the already dark night. Surrounding them were the entire witches' council dressed in the traditional garbs, a hood hiding their faces. The head warlock stood in front, facing them. They awaited their judgement.   
  
"Serenity," an authoritive voice boomed, "The witches' council has made its decision."  
  
Serenity looked towards the head warlock, her grip tightening on bunny as she clenched her jaw in preparation. Bunny, being only three, did not understand what was going on as she looked on in confusion, her eyes large and innocent.  
  
"The result of your affair with a mortal is unacceptable to the realm of the moon and will not be accepted. The child is to be exiled to earth."  
  
All color flooded out of Serenity's face as she stared ahead blankly, unseeing and incredulous, as a tear made its way down her face.  
  
"but . . ." At this, Serenity snapped back into attention to hear the head warlock's next words.  
  
"Because of your rank and high status as a witch in society, you will be allowed to plan for your child's transportation to earth and decide the destination of your child's arrival.  
  
When finished, the head warlock removed his hood to reveal a man in his thirties with dark brown hair. He wore a beard and mustache and had a pair of stunning green eyes that softened in sympathy.  
  
"Are you ready, Serenity?" Barely twenty years old, she was still young, but she was the very picture of maturity.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. You have ten minutes to prepare," the head warlock disappeared in a flash of light, the others quickly following. They would return when the time was right. Serenity took a deep breath and kneeled down to look her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Bunny," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, mommy," the young girl looked up questioningly.   
  
"No matter what, Bunny, remember that Mommy loves you and always will," Serenity's lower lip trembled as she fought the urge to cry. Little Bunny was concerned, for her mother never cried.   
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Darling, you have to go to earth."  
  
"Why? Are we going there for a visit?"  
  
"No, hun, and I won't be going."  
  
"Mommy, I don't understand."  
  
"Bunny, dear. You're going to go live on earth."  
  
"But why? Can't you come?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, darling. I can't. The witches' council has decided that you should go live on earth, but don't worry. I'll find someone nice for you to stay with, ok?" Bunny smiled at her mother.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Be good now, my darling Bunny." Tears streaked Serenity's face as she held her child close. A sudden gust of wind informed her of the witches' council's return.  
  
"It is time," a strong voice commanded from behind.  
  
"Alright," Serenity stood and led Bunny to the center of the stone surface, where a circle was engraved with a crescent moon in the middle. Placing Bunny in the circle, Serenity smiled for the sake of her child.  
  
"Here, take this Bunny," Serenity took off a necklace with a silver chain and a crescent moon pendant made out of crystal. It had been passed down generation after generation and Serenity wanted her daughter to have it, not only as an heirloom, but as a reminder of her.  
  
"Remember, Bunny," Serenity looked deep into the eyes of her daughter, "I will always love you. Keep this necklace close to your heart, and whenever you feel lonely, just remember that."  
  
Young Bunny looked up into her mother's eyes, her own darkening as she spoke in a serious tone unlike that of a child's.  
  
"I will, mommy. I'll never forget you. I love you."  
  
Just then, a bright beam of light enveloped Bunny, and she faded from view, right before Serenity's eyes. As the beam of light disappeared, Serenity collapsed to her knees in tears. A quiet weeping filled the air as the witches' council disappeared in a flurry of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, hey. How was it? Review!!  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  
  



End file.
